Their story
by Rollaro25
Summary: Amanda can't believe he is interfering in her life again. She's had enough she has to confront him. Just after gamblers fallacy. I suck at summaries. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction. Its a rollaro story. It starts just after gamblers fallacy and will continue through the following episodes. It will be m rated in later chapters. The other characters will feature later on. Thanks enjoy.**

 **I own nothing...**

Amanda sat at the bar drinking her whisky, she felt the burning sensation as the liquid ran down her throat. She felt the buzz hit her and instantly felt better, she couldn't stop thinking about what declan Murphy had told her. She didn't know whether it meant anything but when she thoughts about Nick punching Murphy to protect her she got butterflies in her stomach. She took another big swig of her drink and tried to push the feelings away. Saint nick always trying to protect the women in his life that's all it was. He was always swooping in trying to save everyone the more she thought about it the more angry she got with him. They had been here before when he went undercover to an AA meeting, she didn't need him to look out for her she could look after herself. She'd had plenty practise.

She ordered another drink and downed it. Her buzz hitting her harder than before, she was now considerably tipsy and getting more pissed off as she thought about what nick had done. She had to have it out with him she was sick of his interfering in her life she didn't need his protection.

She walked out of the bar and lit a cigarette, she took a long drag and looked at her watch it was 11pm he would be home. She had so many thoughts running through her head, so many things had happened in the past few days, she had almost lost her badge and could have gone to prison because of her gambling. She had gotten lucky that Murphy had been UC, he went to bat for her, he trusted her but liv didn't, not anymore who could blame her after everything Amanda had done. Fin still had her back which made her feel better and Nick...Nick the more she thought about him the urgency to confront him intensified. She took one more long drag from her cigarette and jumped into a cab giving the driver nicks address.

As the cab stopped and she handed the driver cash she could feel her hear poumnding inher chest, her hands shaking as she climbed the stairs to his house.

"You can do this Amanda" she said to herself

She took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door, wishing she had had another whisky before leaving the took another breath trying to rid her body of some of her anxiety.

He answered after what felt like an eternityg to Amanda, this just made her more nervous. As the door opened she felt her breath leave her slightly as she noticed how attractive he looked in his jeans and T-shirt.

"Amanda hey, what you doing here, is everything alright?" He asked looking concerned as he m optioned for her to come Inside.

"Not really I need you to explain some thing to me? She said

" what do you mean, what do you need me to explain?" He replied confused

"I need you to explain why you punched Murphy in the street and told him to stay away from me! She tried not to shout her temper rising

" we've been here before nick with nate and the AA meeting, my peronallife has nothing to do with you. Who I choose to date or not date has absolutely nothing to do withyou! You need to stop this now! She exclaimed

"I'm sorry, really Amanda I am its only bcause I'm worried about you" he answered sheepishly

"I don't need you to worry about me I'm fine. Declan sorted everything at work so im fine"

"Oh declan did did he...you can do better than Murphy he growled his temper rising

" what" she shouted taking a step closer to him

"I know your sleeping with him. He doesn't deserve you" he shouted back. He clenched his fist, his temper rising more when he thought of Amanda...with him. It caused him to tremble he was that angry. He didn't want anyone but him touching her.

"How dare you. I'm not sleeping with Murphy. It even if I was its none of yoiur buisi ess. I can sleep with whoever I want.

" it is my business he replied stepping closer to nher looking right in her eye

"Why do you care so much honestly nick if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous"

"I am jealous he San before he could stop himself " the thought of you having sex with Murphy makes me feel sick. The thought of you having sex with anyone else makes me feel...angry" he said

Amanda took a step back trying to keep her breathing under control. Her mind was racing with thoughts of everything that he had saix . she thought of all the times they argued,all the flirtatious back and forth between them. All the unspoken looks and lingered touches.

"I...Nick... Stop" she said raising her hand up

" Amanda just let me finish please" he said rushing towards her grabbing g her shoulders. She couldn't think straight having him this close to her. She could smell his aftershave. He smelt amazing which didn't help as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

" I care about you so much. I worry about you, when you turn up to late to work obviously hungover, I worry, when I see you with guys like Nate or Murphy I worry. I worry because I care. When I see you at work it takes all I have not to rush over and kiss you, run my hands through your sexy blonde hair,look into those beautiful blue I eye's. I want you so much Amanda... I need you" he finished looking deep into her eyes trying to gaze her reaction.

Amanda didn't know what to say. Her mind raced, there was no air in the room. She looked at nicks face. He was looking at her so intensely. He looked so hot she wanted himtoo. In that moment all her anger left her body And was replaced with an overwhelming desire for him. She reached up and grabbed him in a passionate kiss,sliding her tongue in his mouth as her arms wrapped round his neck...

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The room filled with the sounds of her phone ringing. Amanda opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was, her eyes adjusting to the light. She reached over and answered

"Rollins...yeh ok liv...I'll meet you there" they had a case. Liv needed her at the hospital. She turned and looked at nick still sleeping. She couldn't help think how handsome he looked as memories of the night before flooded her brain. His lips on hers, his hands,his tongue. She slipped out of the bed and quietly got dressed, being careful not to wake Nick as she searched for her clothes. She had to get out of here before he woke up, she couldn't think straight with him this clos and she needed to think about everything. Last night she hadn't planned on having sex with him but all the things he said to her in that moment she wanted him like crazy so she had pushed the thoughts about how wrong what they were doing was away and thrown herself at him. It was wrong, it was against the rules plus he had a wife...or ex-wife and kids but in that moment she didn't care she had to have him. She thought about everything he had said as she quietly slipped out the room and headed towards the front door. He hadn't meant what he said about his feelings for couldn't have, all they did was argue. No she thought, it hadn't meant anything it was a mistake she resolved as she slipped out his house and hailed a cab to her house before she changed for work.

Arriving at her apartment, she grimaced internally. Her apartment, with it's rather boring decorum was not a welcome place. It wore minimalism with the basics, she was still trying to get back to normal after her sister Kim had stolen all her stuff. Phone, TV that was never on, food that an astronaut would find too bland,beige painted walls, furniture without feeling or colour. Frannie bound towards her sending cushions flying everywhere from the sofa. She bent over and picked her bowl up as the dog let out a happy growl at the prospect of food. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed clothes taking them with her to the bathroom as she headed towards the shower. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she undressed and looked at the red marks on her breasts. She remembered him kissing and sucking her chest the night before. She felt a familiar feeling in her stomach as she thought about how good it had felt. How hot it was as he panted her name..."mmm Amanda". She pushed the thoughts away as she stepped under the hot stream of the shower. No she thought shaking her head it hadn't meant anything. She shook her head again trying to shake away the thoughts as she realised she was going to be late, that was all she needed right now especially as she was trying to earn back liv's trust.

She threw on her clothes, applied some light make up and towel dried her hair. She kissed Frannie goodbye, put some cash on the table for the dog walker and headed out the door to her car. It was just turning 8.30am as she pulled into the hospital car lot. She made her way to the victims room, just as liv was coming out.

"Hey liv sorry I'm late...i ...eh...had car trouble" she started hoping liv couldn't tell she was lying.

"Finally your here, we've got a Muslim girl raped in central park. The attackers told her to go back to India,Muslim bitch. So I'm thinking we have got a hate crime" she said ignoring Amanda's excuse.

"She attended a party at her brother's employers last night. I was headed there now to speak to them"

"Let's go" Amanda said walking towards the elevator.

As Nick walked into the squad room he looked for Amanda. Last night was amazing and everything he had been waiting so long for but he hadn't expected to wake up alone. He couldn't see her as he sat at his desk.

"Fin where's Rollins and Benson" he asked as he tried to play it cool

"They are at the hospital, we got a case, they should be heading back soon" Fin replied.

Nick busied himself with going over the CCTV near central park where their victim was found trying to shut off his brain. Why would she take off like that, surely she wasn't still angry with him. He had explained last night about that thing with Murphy. He was hoping last night would be the start of something for them, he hoped Amanda felt the same. As he thought about her screaming his name last night as she neared the edge, he felt himself stiffen slightly. He shook his head trying to concentrate on his work. He looked up just as she was walking into the squad room, their eyes met and he noticed her blushing. She looked beautiful her blonde curls resting on her shoulder's. He loved when she left her hair au natural. Amanda avoided his gaze as she suddenly felt flush and made her way to her desk.

"What's up guys" she said trying to act normal even though she could feel Nick's eye's boring into her. She could feel her temperature rising and tried to brush it off. Now was not the time she couldn't risk Benson or Fin figuring out something was up.

"Just going over the CCTV from last night trying to figure out what happened to our Vic" Nick replied willing her to look at him.

"Anything" she said nonchalantly

"Actually check this out guys. Here's our Vic walking towards the park. She looks like she's already been attacked" he said.

" I'll go and tell liv and see what she wants to do" replied Amanda trying to find any excuse to get away from Nick. What have you done Amanda she thought as she walked towards Liv's office. How could you be so stupid to sleep with your co worker, like things weren't complicated enough.

The rest of the day had passed quickly. They had caught their suspects, the victims brothers boss's had raped her in their office. They had done their jobs. She had also successfully managed to avoid Nick the whole day. She had sneaked out while he was in the cribs on the phone...probably to maria. Stop it Amanda she said to herself as she got in her car, its none of your business. She turned the key in the Ignition as she decided to stop at her favorite bar before going home. It had been a long confusing day and she needed something to take the edge off.

As she walked into the bar, her lungs filled with the smell of smoke and alcohol. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a double whiskey. No sooner had the bartender laid the glass down she had picked it up and downed it. The amber liquid burning its way down her throat to her stomach.

"Another" she said slamming the glass on the bar. She lit a cigarette and slowly sipped the drink the bartender had poured. She took a long drag on her cigarette as she thought about the last 48 hours. So much had happened. Too much. First everything with Murphy then Nick. She had an overwhelming desire to gamble but she shook her head no she was stronger than that. Instead she finished her cigarette and downed the last of her drink. As she motioned towards the bartender for another she suddenly felt a hand on her waist the contact causing her to jump slightly.

"hey babe,long time no see" nate said sitting down next to her

"Nate...what are you doing here" she replied surprised. What did he want she thought. She had enough going on in her life without him turning up trying to string her along.

"Looking for you Amanda. How are you? I've missed you, not seen you at a meeting in a while"

" yeh I'm fine. Not needed a meeting for a while" she said taking a big swig of her drink. She looked at Nate and couldn't stop thinking about what nick had said about the thought of her with Nate. He hadn't meant it. He was just looking to get lucky she summarized. He didn't actually have feelings for her. She took another drink and lit another cigarette, taking a long drag trying to calm her thought's.

"Hey why don't we head back to your place? Its been so long...I've missed you babe" Nate tried rubbing his hand up her thigh.

She looked at his hand on her thigh, her eyes travelled to his face. Maybe she should she thought, it might help her take her mind off Nick.

"Yeh...I've missed you too" she lied reaching up to grab him in a kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. His hands clasped her face. She had hoped this would take her mind off nick but all she could think was how much she wished it was nick she was kissing. There were no butterflies in her stomach like last night. She felt no desire for Nate. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. I have to go" she said as she fled the bar and made her way to her car. She pushed Nick out of her mind she couldn't deal with that just now, didn't want to know what her feelings meant. She just had to get home.

She walked into her apartment greeted by a happy looking Frannie, she walked to her room and changed into her running gear. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed Frannie's lead. The cold air hit her hard as she ran along the street. Her mind drifted to nick again, to last night. He had told her he cared about her, that he had wanted her for so long...but he didn't mean it how could he. She was a screw up, a gambling addict, she had so many problems stemming from her childhood that she didn't know where to start. She had trust issues. How could he care bout her when he didn't even know the real her. He just felt sorry for her that was all and she did not need his pity. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise how far she had ran. She looked at her watch, it was late she should head home. Her stomach growled and she realised she hadn't eaten since lunch. She stopped for a pizza and headed towards her apartment.

As she stepped off of the elevator she froze...Nick. He was standing at her door with his back to her. She started panicking she thought about turning round and disappearing in the elevator but it was too late he had turned round and was staring at her, his eye's full of questions.

 **So chapter 2. There will be more rollaro in the next chapter. Let me know what you think? If you think there is anything missing feel free to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

They stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to Amanda. His deep brown eyes bore into her intensely from the other end of the hallway. She broke contact first, stirred from her thoughts by Frannie pulling on her leash towards Nick. He smiled as the dog rushed towards him, she let go and watched him reach down and pet the happy animal.

What's he doing here she thought, suddenly aware of how bad she looked. Her hair stuck to her head with sweat. She smelt like shit. While he looked incredibly sexy, his sweet aroma filled her lungs as she walked towards him shaking those thoughts away, clutching the pizza box for some sort of courage. Last night didn't happen she said to herself,so why is he here she wondered.

"Nick hey what are you doing here" she greeted trying her best to act normal

"Hey I tried to call you there was no answer. You know why I'm here. We need to talk...about last night" he replied seriously as he stood to face her

"Yeh I guess we do, come on in" she said unlocking the door and walking into her apartment

Nick watched as she walked ahead of him. She looked so beautiful in her sweats all sweaty. He watched her place the pizza box on the counter, take Frannie's leash off and then disappear. He didn't know why she left this morning, why she had been avoiding him all day. Last night had meant everything to him. He had wanted her for as long as he could remember at least since he had found out about Nate that was when he realised his feeling's for her. Why they always went off on each other at the office. They had a connection, chemistry. They always had even when he was with maria. Not that he could admit it at the time but now he was single and he wanted to be with Amanda. He knew she had felt it last night between them. He had thought last night they had cleared things up, obviously not he said to himself sighing. He was disrupted by his thoughts by Amanda appearing back in the room. She had changed into plain black leggings,which he noticed nicely complimented her ass. Her tight Navy tank top accentuated her breast perfectly. He suddenly felt hot, his pulse increasing. He was shaken from his thoughts by Amanda.

"So what did you want to talk about" she started sheepishly sitting down on the sofa.

"Are you kidding " he replied sitting beside her.

"Why did you Leave this morning after last night and why have you been avoiding me all day" he said exasperated. His eye's drilling into hers

Amanda felt increasingly claustrophobic by his closeness. His scent intoxicated her. Breath evaded her as his eyes penetrated hers. " I'm sorry I left without saying anything. What was there to say we both know it was a mistake. It can't happen again. Its to complicated, it would never work,plus I know it didn't mean anything to you it was just you being you trying to make me feel better. A one night stand " she rambled staring anywhere but at him

" Amanda stop...wait is that what you think? That I made love to you to make you feel better. It wasn't a one night stand as far as I'm concerned. I told you I care about you" he argued, he couldn't believe what she was saying he thought she had felt it. How could she think he would do that to her. It made him angry that she thought so little of him.

" I know you care about me but I know its just because you want to fix me, fix my life but you can't. I don't want or need saint Nick to swoop in and save the day, i can take care of myself. Anyway its against the rules and liv doesn't trust me as it is" she walked towards the refrigerator, ignoring what he had said about them making love.

"Y'all want a beer?" She glanced towards him noticing how hurt he looked, she felt a pang of guilt build in her stomach.

"Yeh sure" he replied trying to think what to say to her. Instead he just watched her open the beers and make her way back to him on the sofa. She took a long gulp of her beer as she passed Nick his.

"Look Nick I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling's... It's just we are friends and I think we should stay that way and forget about last night. I had a lot to drink and ive been going through a lot,as have you everything with maria and your kids so why don't we just forget it ever happened" she blurted out. Her mind was racing, she didn't want to hurt him, she cared for him more than she would ever admit. Which was why those words had just left her mouth. He had to much potential to hurt her, she had to distance herself from him. She didn't trust herself around him. Even sitting here next to her he looked so handsome. She wanted him and that's why she decided she had to push him away.

He let out a long exasperated breath as he looked at her and let the weight of what she had said sink in. It felt like someone sitting on his chest. Heavy. He didn't care that they were friends he wanted more. He wanted to wake jup with her, hold her, kiss her,run his hands through her beautiful blonde hair. He wanted to hear her beautiful southern moan as he made love to her. He wanted her as his, he knew she did too no matter what she said. He had felt it, she just needs time he thought.

"OK Amanda if that's what you want. We will be friend's. But I want you to know I'm always here if you need me" his eyes penetrated hers as he took her hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you" she said reaching over to hug him. He returned her hug, sniffing her hair. She just needs time which is fine I'm not going anywhere he thought.

When he finally left her apartment she felt like she could finally breath again. She thought about what just happened. She had too push him away she couldn't risk losing everything if it went wrong. Her job was all she had, it meant e everything to her. It didn't matter how he made her feel. How her stomach flipped when she felt his eye's on her. Hell even when they were arguing she enjoyed it, felt the fire in her stomach as they battled each other with there words. It was different before he was married which had made it easier for her to keep her feeling's in check, but now she felt like she was slowly losing that battle. No she resolved as she changed her clothes and crawled into bed, she was stronger than that or she would be she thought as she slipped into a Nick filled dream.

 **So chapter 3. Sorry for the wait guys I struggled a bit with this one. Thank you so much for the reviews they really help. The story is rated m because there will be smut eventually. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next few weeks past reletivley smoothly for Amanda, things at work were going better she felt like she was finally starting to win back livs trust and apart from a few awkward moments between her and nick she felt like they were finally getting to place where they could be friends. She felt herself smile as she thought of Nick and leaned back at her desk. Although she had struggled more with her feelings than she cared to admit to herself. Her stomach still did somersaults when she saw him, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Her heart raced a little faster each time their eyes caught across the squad room. Despite all this she thought as she stole a glance his way, his head down buried in paper work, she wouldn't give into her feelings, she couldn't, the pain she felt just now was nothing compared to what she could potentially feel and she was too scared to take that chance.

She shook her head clearing her mind. She looked towards livs office and saw her leaning back on the phone. Liv smiled as she noticed Amanda looking, she smiled back and silently thanked god that Liv had given her another chance, she turned her attention to Fin, these people were her family and she couldn't imagine not being apart of this. Fin looked up at her and gave her a huge grin

" Rollins you ok girl" he asked concerned

" yeah Fin im good, great actually," she replied

" good, so what you guys say we get out of here and go get a drink" he suggested towards her and Nick

" sounds good man, my heads burst with all this paperwork, what do ya say Amanda" he replied giving her a sexy smirk, raising his eyebrow.

" sure y'all sounds perfect let me go and ask Liv if she wants to join us" she felt the butterflies in her stomach at Nicks gaze. She stood ignoring her stomach as she walked towards Livs office. She knocked and walked in.

" hey Liv the guys and I are gonna go and get drinks you wanna come?"

"sounds like exactly what I need after today, lets go" Liv replied grabbing her coat.

Amanda sat in the booth with Liv watching Fin and Nick play pool. She took a gulp of her beer and turned to look at Liv. She admired this woman so much, she had achieved what Amanda could only hope to in her career. Her opinion meant a lot to Amanda which is why it was so important to Amanda to make up for everything that had happened while she had been UC.

"so I just wanted to thank you again, for giving me another chance sarge, it really means more than I could say. My job is the most important thing in my life. I would never forgive myself if I screwed that up. I know ive still got a way to go to earn back your trust but I will. Your opinion is very important to me" she rambled feeling slightly nervous.

"Amanda stop, what I said that I didn't trust you, I shouldn't have, mi sorry I was angry with you, with myself, with the situation. Im should have noticed that you were struggling. I want you to know that I do trust you. Your a good detective Amanda, you've got great instincts. I just hope that you know you can come to me if you ever need to talk or Fin or Nick just don't let things get that bad again" Liv finished reaching over to squeeze her hand

" I wont, I promise. Anyway lets change the subject. Something a little lighter perhaps" she laughed feeling better than she had in a while now that they had cleared the air. She glanced over at the boys. Nick had his back to her leaning over the pool table, her eyes traveled to his ass. He had such a great ass, she remembered what it had felt like to squeeze it as he was inside of her. She felt her heart flutter as she watched his back muscles contract as he potted his ball, she thought about running her hands over his muscular shoulders. He really had an incredible body. She turned her attention back to liv as she pushed her feelings down with another gulp of her beer. She needed something stronger than beer. She told Liv she was going to the bar. She walked over and ordered a double whiskey, a large red wine for liv and four shots of tequila. When she got back to their booth carrying the tray of drinks, the guys had finished playing pool. She put the tray down, and Nick moved along the booth to let her in.

"y'all I got us shots" she said handing Liv her wine and taking her whiskey

"shots..you hitting it hard tonight Rollins" Nick replied, raising his eyebrows as he picked up his shot

"c'mon guys its Friday night, we deserve to get a little buzzed" she answered raising her glass

" she's right guys come on" Fin said raising his glass too

They downed their shots and carried on their conversation about their recent case. Fin disappeared to the bar and returned with a tray full of drinks for them all. Their conversation turned to relationships as Amanda lit a cigarette. They were all a bit drunk by this point. She took a long drag as she heard Liv questioning Nick about his love life. She felt her stomach drop slightly as she exhaled sharply, she really didn't want to know about his love life. It was hard enough being around him, without having to think of him with someone else.

" c'mon Nick spill, I wanna know about this girl that you cant stop thinking about. You said you have feelings for her. Have you slept with her? Ahh your blushing you soo have..." Liv squealed with excitement. Amanda felt sick.

"Liv stop, I don't want to talk about this" he said, his face blushing more as he glanced at Amanda. His eyes looking into hers full of guilt. Amanda felt jealousy fill inside her which is why she blurted out

"no come Nick we want to know. Who is this girl? Are you two together? Why haven't we met her yet" she glared at him as she tried to keep cool in front of Liv and Fin. She took a gulp of her drink. Nick was squirming under her gaze which she enjoyed more than she would admit.

" No actually we aren't together. She doesn't want to be with me, she thinks we are better as friends" he fired back angrily staring at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she realized he had been speaking about her .

" have you told her how you feel?" liv asked concerned, seemingly oblivious to the intense atmosphere. Nick shook his head looking deflated.

"well you should, she might feel differently if she knew how you felt, you shouldn't give up not if you really care for her, right Amanda" she finished glancing at her blonde colleague.

"uhh yeh." Amanda replied feeling awkward

"anyway lets change the subject, im bored of talking about this" Nick said avoiding making eye contact with her.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly, they drank, played pool and Amanda successfully avoided her feelings and Nick. It was closing time and they were leaving. Fin offered to get Olivia home as they were heading the same way.

"im going this way guys, see you Monday " she said as she stumbled forward she needed air and a cigarette.

"wait up Rollins" Nick shouted after her "ill get you home, your too drunk to go by yourself"

"Nick im not drunk and I only live 2 blocks from here. Ill be fine" she replied

"im walking you and that's that. Plus I need to speak to you anyway, listen about what happened back there" he started watching her as they walked towards her apartment

"look Nick lets not ok, things are finally getting back to normal lets just leave it. She said crossing over to her apartment building. She didn't have the resolve for this tonight. She had had too much whiskey to stomach another argument with him.

"Amanda wait, just let me talk please and after you have heard what vie got to say, if you still just want to be friends ill never bother you again. I care about you so much, I cant stop thinking about you. Your the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing before I fall asleep, you consume my dreams. These past few weeks have been the hardest of my life, when I see you it takes every fiber of my being not to grab you and kiss you, run my hands through your hair, tell you how beautiful you are. When I hear you say my name its like angels singing in my ears. I want to be with you Amanda more than ive ever wanted anyone before so im begging you please give me, give us a chance" he finished staring deep into her eyes.

She felt herself getting lost in his eyes as she took in everything he had said. Her resolve had broken, she wanted him so much she couldn't fight it anymore not after everything he had said. She couldn't breath. She looked at his beautiful face searching for the right words to match his, to tell him how she felt. She didn't find them. Words were lost on her. He rendered her speechless. Instead she reached up and grabbed him in the most passionate kiss she could muster to let him know she felt the same. He returned it just as passionately, their lips never breaking as they entered her building...

 **So there you go, Nick finally told her how he felt. Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming. Also the story wont always be the same time line as the show it will be mixed. The next chapter will contain smut. Hope you guys enjoy let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As she fumbled with the keys to her apartment, she could feel Nicks lips on the back of her neck, it sent shivers down her spine. She was trembling with excitement as she could feel his hardness against her ass as he ground towards, silently urging her to hurry up. She finally managed to get the door open. They stumbled through never once breaking contact. As they crossed the threshold Nick swung her around pinning her to the door. She let out a small moan as his hands moved from her hips to slide off her coat. His mouth back on hers, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Her hands slid up his body ridding him of his jacket, she fumbled with his buttons on his shirt as they broke apart, desperate for air. His mouth moved to her neck, peppering kisses as he moved up to her ear. He grabbed her earlobe nibbling as she gasped. She felt her stomach stir, she wanted him more than ever before. He had to many clothes on she thought She pushed him back towards the couch as he threw his shirt on the floor, she straddled him, kissing him deeply.

"your so beautiful" he said staring deep into her eyes, reaching up to grab her face

"your not bad yourself, I want you so much Nick" she replied blushing

He leaned forward, grabbing her in a searing kiss as her reached his hand under her shirt. They broke apart as he pulled it over head. She moaned as he kissed his way down her chest. Goosebumps littered her skin. His kisses like fire as his fingers unbuttoned her jeans. Her body arched against him. Her breath hitched as he suddenly lifted her, his mouth instantly on hers as they traveled towards her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed as pulled off her jeans, leaving her lying there in her bra and panties. He smiled and licked his lips as she watched him staring at her body. He slipped off his jeans and crawled towards her.

" your so beautiful Amanda, I want to make love to you all night, show you how much you mean to me." he whispered his hands sliding up her body. She felt fire in her stomach, the way he was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She wanted him inside of her, she needed him. She stared deep into his eyes, hoping they would translate what her mouth couldn't. She kissed him with all the passion she had. She pulled him forward as his hand slipped to her bra freeing her breasts. He grabbed it. Squeezing her nipple between his fingers. She moaned his name as grabbed her other nipple with his mouth. Sucking and nibbling it. The sensation causing her to shudder underneath him. Her mind raced. Hers eyes rolled back. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to pull down her panties. He licked his way from her ankle to her thigh. He stopped watching her tremble. Her breathing sharp. She was suddenly aware that he had stopped. She raised her head catching his eyes as he plunged his finger inside her. She moaned loudly taken aback. He slipped his finger in and out watching as her body writhed in ecstasy. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Her hands grabbing his hair as he licked and sucked her clit, slowly bring her to her climax.

" oh god Nick, I need you inside me now baby" she moaned as she reached forward pulling his boxers down to grab his hard dick. " oh Amanda" he moaned as she slid her finger over the tip. He pushed her back onto the bed. His eyes found hers as he slowly slipped inside of her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she adjusted to the size of him. He slowly thrust in to her again as caught her in a searing kiss. She moaned again, scratching his back as he thrust harder into her. " ooh Nick yes...harder...oh baby." she moaned. " Amanda ive wanted you for so long. Being inside of you, this is perfect. Your amazing. When I see you I just want to rip your clothes off. Your the sexiest woman ive ever met." he panted in her ear as he slowly brought her to her edge again."oh Nick ive wanted this for so long too. Oh yes baby. Oh god" she screamed as she orgasmed. Nick watched her as her body tensed with her climax, it was enough to send him over the edge. His seed spilling inside her as he screamed her name. He collapsed on top of her. His body screaming for air. He rolled onto his side taking her with him. She lay her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. He kissed the top of her head, she looked up and gave him a chaste kiss. " that really was amazing." she smiled at him, her face conveyed questioning.

" it was baby. Better than last time. I'm exhausted you've worn me out" he winked cheekily "night baby you better be here when I wake up" he ordered kissing her again. Hoping she knew how much he meant it.

"i will be don't worry. I'm not going anywhere" she returned. She smiled as she snuggled into his neck. She cared about him so much. He had her heart. The thought made her smile as she drifted off to sleep. Nicks heart fluttered as he watched her sleep. He felt so content holding her as slept. He loved this woman and he couldn't wait to show her how much...

 **Guys your reviews have been awesome. It spurned me on enough to get this chapter out already. I know its short one but I hope you enjoy either way. Also the first time ive tried smut so please be patient. Let me know what you think? Got some exciting things ahead stick around...**


End file.
